How to Burn
by Darkgenis
Summary: A young boy goes on a field trip to the notorious Hellsing manor. But during the stay, things are taking a turn for the worse. Slight Alucard/OC, Walter/OC., & OC/OC


Author Notes: It's my first fanfiction, so yeah there's errors all over the place. orz If it's not obvious who the main character is, it's Kura; just so you know lols. If you squint really hard, you might see the Alucard/OC/Walter lol. The OC/OC/ is just some fluff. xP Oh and this is suppose to be like, after the whole Millenium thing went down. But Walter is still alive, cause I freaking love him, and he's in that twenty-thirty year old form because...I donno he can. And there's gonna be a Pip look alike, since I feel bad for Seras. I'll call him Pike or something, any suggestions for his name? orz

* * *

A young boy is lying lazily against a tree, waking from a nap a few minutes earlier. His black hair and school uniform extremely disheveled, with a bit of grass here and there. He stretched his arms out as he let out a long yawn, and then scratched his thick hair tiredly before rising. He brushed off the grass and grabbed his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder in the process. He looked up at the very dark sky to see only a very large shining moon. He blinked lazily at it, and then proceeded home.

"Where do you think you're going you shit?" slurred a black haired drunk, waving his empty beer bottle at the smaller boy.

The smaller boy gave a bored stare at his intoxicated father and pulled the bottle out of the older man's grasp, "Did you eat yet?" he asked, casually walking into the kitchen and placed the bottle into a box that was already half full with empty bottles.

The man dragged his way over to the kitchen, not failing to shove the boy aside, "Don't you tell me what to do!" he yelled, rummaging through the rusty looking fridge for another beer.

The boy sighed a bit and gave his father's sleeve a tug, "Why don't you go sit down?" With that small statement, the boy went flying into a wall.

"I said don't tell me what to do you little shit!" he bellowed, clawing a handful of the boy's hair, shoving his head into the wall repeatedly. The boy winced at the continuous pain and squeezed his father's arm tightly,

"Stop." His father's scowl deepened, shoving the boy away from him and walked back into the living room. The boy rubbed his head in pain, knowing there would be an awful looking bruise there, but decided to ignore it and proceeded to cook dinner.

* * *

The messy haired boy had his head buried into his arms, sleeping rather peacefully on the desk.

"So class, everyone have their things with them? Clothes, shampoo, books, et cetera correct?" asked Mr. Edmund, a middle-aged history teacher. The students laughed at the mention of books, but nodded their approvals. Mr. Edmund smiled, "Very good children! Just relax for a few minutes while I make sure everything is ready!" he said, walking out of the classroom.

A handsome looking boy, with short neatly combed blond hair and uniform prim and proper, stood from his seat and made his way towards the sleeping boy. He placed his hand on the sleeping boy's shoulder and gave him a small shake.

"Kura? Wake up, we'll be leaving soon," he said, with a gentle voice. Kura, the sleeping boy, continued his well needed nap and ignored the tall blond completely.

"Just leave him Vincent!" called out one of the other students. "When he sleeps, he sleeps! You of all people should know that!" another added jokingly. Vincent crossed his arms and let out a small sigh,

"As class president, I can't just let him doze his school days away like this," he stated, letting off a princely aura. The girls looking his direction giggled and began to chatter away about how utterly amazing Vincent is. Vincent is a straight A student and besides being class president, he is quite the athlete as well. Kura on the other hand is a straight F student and other than being a bum, he doesn't know the difference between compliments and insults. How Vincent, the gentleman, and Kura, the delinquent, became friends it a mystery to everyone. Literally everyone.

"Just leave that child alone, " said Lillian, with a mature noble sounding voice. She is belongs to a very wealthy family and is basically a princess in every way possible. Her beauty can't be matched, with her long light brown hair and her perfect body. And to add, she has perfect manners. She doesn't swear or talk behind peoples' backs. A perfect prim princess. But like any human, she has certain wants. She has had her eye on Vincent ever since grade school, but Vincent sticks to Kura like glue, always trying to keep him out of trouble and teach him manners. So basically she is an extremely jealous person and hates Kura's guts.

Vincent gave Lillian a small disappointed smile and shook his head, "That won't do, especially since we'll be leaving soon! I wouldn't want him to be left behind," he explained, giving Kura another shake. Lillian just sighed, hiding her disappointment of Kura coming along on the field trip.

"You really shouldn't do everything for him, Vincent," she began, "I honestly can't believe you paid **his **field trip expenses. You'll just end up spoiling him instead of teaching him how to be a proper man."

Vincent made a small frown, as he continued to shake the boy, "Well, I wouldn't want to leave my best friend behind," Vincent began, not noticing a jealous aura emitting from Lillian, "Besides, I'd feel bad if he used the money he's saving on the trip!" Lillian opened her mouth to speak, but got cut off by Kura letting out a yawn. He looked up tiredly at Vincent, who in turn gave him a bright smile, "Well, good morning!"

"Kura, these seats are empty, let's sit here," Vincent said, gesturing to his short friend. Kura followed behind the taller male tiredly, back beginning to slouch lower and lower. Lillian kept a straight face as she stared at the two males acting friendly with eachother, eyes sending death rays at Kura.

"You should've asked Vincent to sit with you," a girl sitting behind Lillian said quietly, as the girls around her nodded in approval.

Lillian kept her princess act and just smiled, "If he wants to sit with Kura, then he can," she replied, not noticing her emphasis on Kura.

The girl besides her frowned, "They're **always** together! If you want something, just take it!" Lillian just sighed at them, but thought to herself that that was exactly what she was going to do when they arrive.

* * *

Kura, who is once again dead asleep, has his head leaned against Vincent's shoulder. Vincent looks down at Kura with gentle eyes and gives him a pat on the head every once in a while,

"Dude, Vin. Kura seriously looks like a dog when you do that, hah hah!" joked the male from before, laughing with his friend.

Vincent blinked at them and pictured Kura as a dog for a moment, "Oh really? I happen to love dogs very much!" he replied, with a smile not knowing that it was a joke. The three just laughed, making Lillian glance over.

Her insides fumed with anger, 'how dare he lay his dirty head on **my** Vincent!' she bellowed inside her head, gripping her skirt tightly.

"Oh, everyone look outside!" Mr. Edmund exclaimed quickly, practically flying out of his seat. Everyone, excluding Kura, looked out the windows to see an extremely large and beautiful manor. The students chattered of the side, staring at the manor in awe. Vincent placed his hand on Kura's shoulder to shake, but decided against it since they would be seeing plenty of it this week. As the bus pulled up in front of the gate, two guards questioned their arrival. Mr. Edmund held up a note that gave their approval to enter and the guards had the gates opened.

"I wonder why there were guards."

"A huge place like this would definitely need guards!"

"I hope they're some younger ones!"

"You're so stupid, hah hah!"

"Alright everyone, out of the bus."

Kura rubbed his eyes as the sun shined its light around brightly, "Where are we again?" he asked his tall friend.

Vincent smiled and patted Kura's head, "This is Hellsing manor you little dope."

A man in about his twenties, with long black hair tied into a neat ponytail and a monocule, awaited in front of the doors. He appeared to be a butler and did a slight bow to Mr. Edmund, "We've been expecting you Sir Edmund. I am the Hellsing butler, Walter C. Dornez, and I shall be escorting you to Sir Hellsing. But, first I shall show everyone to their rooms." He stated, with a mature and polite voice making some of the girls glance and giggle at eachother.

Kura kept an indifferent expression, looking around in boredom, "Why's this place so big?


End file.
